


This isn’t The Breakfast Club

by Chd



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chd/pseuds/Chd
Summary: High School AU where Jared and Richard have detention and Jared considers Richard for the first time.





	This isn’t The Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> Rework of a Riverdale fic I wrote for Tumblr. This is the first fic I’ve ever posted on AO3. Will probably add another chapter or two. Comments and feedback appreciated.

I can't believe this. Detention. On a Saturday. I hadn't done anything to warrant detention, unless being a victim of bullying is punishable but I didn't want to cause any more disturbance and decided to take the detention. I couldn't help but be mad though, who has detention on a Saturday; this isn't some 80s teen movie, it's my life. By a small streak of luck, my bully had not been placed in this detention with me. Hopefully I'll be left alone, I thought. The only other person in detention with me was Richard Hendricks who never bothered me. 

I'd seen Richard around; shared a few classes with him but we've never spoken to one another. I am not sure we had even made eye contact before today. As he strolled into the empty classroom taking his usual place in the back of the classroom he gave me a cursory nod of slight recognition before taking his usual seat in the back of the classroom even though we were the only two people here. 

It had been two hours and we had not spoken. We were the only two people in detention. We had long been abandoned by our supervising teacher Mr Smith who had been surprised to see the two of us here in detention, stating we were the last two students he had ever expected to see in all day detention. He had left twenty minutes into our sentence, proclaiming neither of us would ever get into any trouble. I snickered. We were in detention. We had clearly both gotten into some form of trouble to land ourselves in here but I wasn't going to argue with him. 

I had decided this time would be an effective way to get some reading done. I had brought two books with me to read but I couldn't concentrate. The sound of Richard typing furiously on his laptop was too distracting. After reading the same page over and over again I decided I had to say something. But I couldn't. I Donald ‘ Jared’ Dunn was far too shy and ill equipped for confrontation. I decided to just let Richard work in peace. He seemed so determined on whatever it was he was working on. 

I used this time to look at him. Although we had been living in the same town and going to school together our whole lives I'd never really paid attention to Richard Hendricks. Not in a rude way but I had just never really crossed paths with him outside of class interaction. I got along with his friend Monica well enough but his friends Gilfoyle and Erlich were always quite mean to me, not in the way most people were but not in a way that I could consider them, or anyone in the school a friend for a matter of fact.

I never realized how cute Richard was. He wasn't the type of guy I usually found myself attracted to but sitting here alone with him I got the chance to really look at him. See how his brows furrowed in frustration. How his long, lean body slumped as it was stuffed into a desk that is generally too small for most high school students. 

For the rest of the day my thoughts became consumed by Richard. As I really came to consider him my earlier evaluation of him had been wrong. We had of course made eye contact before. I recalled many a time where he had leant me a pen or held a door open for me. He extended courtesy toward me in a way that people don't usually do to those they hardly know. Other people who I had similar almost non existent relationships with didn't treat me with the same kindness that Richard did, always happy to help with a quiet, shy smile that you barely even notice is there. 

At the end of the day, once our sentence was up Richard and I walked out of the school together, still not speaking. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to ask him to join me for a coffee or just to walk around for a while so I could figure out what my new realization about him meant. See if there was anything more to this than a simple crush I'd developed out of boredom. But I didn't. This isn't The Breakfast Club, its real life. People who are wildly different don't end up together after one day of shared experience. So I walked away after a polite goodbye from Richard vowing to myself that I would make more of an effort to get to know Richard Hendricks.


End file.
